Start of a Rivalry
"Where are we headed off to today Kaz?" "Well, I got a message from Dr. Kairo, he needs me for some reason. Remember, when I ate that fruit to gain power, anytime he called me I have to go and assist him with whatever he needs. Or were you not paying attention then Hiryū?" "Nope, too busy sleeping probably. With your power couldn't you just kill the man Kaz?" "Kill him....Possibly, more than likely I could. I don't know his powers that well, so it'll be difficult more than likely." "Well, with my power I'm sure you could easily freeze the man with no effort." "Maybe, Hiryū, but that's not something I want to do.........at least.......not now." "Well, I don't trust him that much, be careful around him, he'd use you easily." Kazaragi was traveling to meet up with a scientist by the name of Dr. Kairo, he called Kazaragi for something and because of their past affiliation, Kazaragi was obligated to do whatever he needed. So far they haven't been anything sinister, or against Kazaragi's morals, so he went to Dr. Kairo today with the same mindset of a "simple task". Approaching his destination, Kazaragi who was gliding on ice dropped down onto the ground and walked the rest of the way. It been several months since the the Red-Haired Deity took his revenge on the sinister scientist. Even being promoted to one of the highest ranks in the shinobi system, these past few months have been what he believes Worst 7 months of his entire life. No home has been the only home, for this Uzumaki. Believing if he returned to Uzushio the evil scientist would not only take out his revenge on him but the village as well. The nights get colder when you're is alone, but darker when you're with someone you don't wanna be with. The voices in his head only seem to be getting louder. With the increase in voices, there was only one option for him, the abuse of drugs. It seemed like every hour he was either popping a pill or smoking one. But even with the abuse of drugs, there were two voices he could not ignore, Shinigami and Maju. Wondering in the Land of Snow, two voices argued in his head. "Look at you, you look like shit, and I'm not just saying that because all you humans look ugly to me." said the shinigami in disappointment. "Well, lets think about why that it is, could it be because of all the voices you got in your belly. You know he's not a God of Death right, his body wasn't made for this." the elegantly dressed spirit responded. "Oh, it my fault, before your bitchy ass got on this train, he was only popping one of those things day but look what he's doing now."-"Did you just call me...a bitch, oh..if you weren't the God of Death I'd kill you." This stupid argument continued as the Z-ranked Shinobi leaned on the trunk of the pine tree, "smoking one" to keep him warm. "Will you guys just....shut up for two minutes and pay attention to the real world, willa ya....He's coming." Shenron spoke. "Who's coming ugly ass." death said curiously. "Its like you can't remember anything, he's talking about the man Kairo sent, he's finally coming to save me." the Maju said joyfully. "It should be interesting to see, what piece of work Kairo sent to come and get me. Thre- no...two soul, like a Tailed Beast and its jinchūriki, and their souls....were cold." "So what does that scientist want you to do Kaz?" "Well he told me to find this dude, called him Shenny. Didn't give me a real name but he said he would be around the land of snow, can you find a large chakra signature anywhere Hiryū?" Kazaragi asked as he leaped into the air and floated, awaiting his companions answer. "To the north, not to far ahead, snow country it seems, your domain. If you have to fight him, make sure you keep him in that region for the advantage you hear." Hiryū said as Kazaragi took off towards the north with breakneck speed. "Yeah, I'll be sure to keep him there, as a matter of fact, just for precaution...." Kazaragi made a B-line for the clouds, getting above them, using his mastery of wind, he gathered up a large amount of clouds and gave them a push with his wind, causing them to travel north just as he was. Although at a slow pace, these clouds would come in handy for later, funneling his chakra into these clouds as well, Kazaragi was preparing for sudden turns of events. He then resumed his travels north, an about thirty minutes into his travel, Kazaragi picked up a thermal signature and Hiryū picked up his chakra signature. "He has a huge amount of chakra, and what seems to be two things within him, be careful please." Hiryū said as Kazaragi dropped to the ground and started to travel on foot towards this man he was sent to hunt. "Seems like I made the wrong choice in coming to the l-land of snow. Guess the d-doctor took his time, waited for me to slip up, use the environment against me. Should've seen it coming. Been of my game recently." Shenron thought as his opponent drew near. "Of course you're out of your game, you've been popping those pills like candy." said the Death God. "If you ain't got nothing useful to say, I'd r-rather you not talk at all....He's on foot, it's time to begin." he thought putting the cig on his mouth holsting his blade. As Kazaragi drew closer and closer to his target, the immense amount of chakra emitting from his target grew larger. "Shit, his chakra is humongous, what the hell did Kairo put me up to." "Exactly why you should just stop fooling with that man, after this denounce yourself from him Kaz." "I'll think about it Hiryū." Kazaragi could now see the man, red hair, a cig in his mouth and holsting a blade. "Looks familiar." Kazaragi said to himself as he continued to walk towards the man, stopping about 30 feet from the man. "Uhh, hello I'm.........Ahh what the hell, if you're Shenny, Dr. Kairo has sent me to hunt you....I think he said. Or what it capture you??? Either way, he wanted me and you to meet up so I could do something for him, knowing I'm not a person that kills I think he wanted me to capture you. So would you be kind enough to come back with me to Dr. Kairo's place. I really don't want this to be difficult." Kazaragi said making arm movements with his explaining. He was nervous, mainly by the monstrous amounts of chakra the man had, he hadn't felt anything this strong ever since Hiryū. He looked at the man, awaiting his answer. As the white-haired shinobi drew near, Shenron began his primary analysis on his opponent. "Two beings, one body. First being not human, probably a beast of sorts, judging by his soul, ice manipulation. No further info to be gathered. Next the man, also Ice...Yuki Clan maybe...no he's a hybrid, to strong of a life force and chakra. Uzumaki, no, Senju most likely. White hair.-white...white...uh. Mutation no no info to expand on. Natural Energy Aura, Jugo's clan as well, no, unless, possible Sage. Common Natures, Wind um uh Water, Lightning, Yang maybe Yin. Earth is definitely an option." All this info began to pile in before the man had even spoke. "So this is how he thinks, with his skillset, I'm not surprised he beat Kairo. I've observed him for a while but never knew." Maju thought in awe. Uhh, hello I'm.........Ahh.. Shenron's mind continued to further breakdown this...silver-haired shinobi."Introductions, not a usual assassin if he is one. The pause.....nervous...unprepared...or maybe cocky. -''Shenny''.."Nicknames, meaning either playful, as in he likes to toy with his opponents or lack of information on me.- Or what it capture you? "Forgetful or intentional."- '' I'm not a person that kills'' "*sighs* Shaky but I do not feel Killing intent. Interesting....Hand movements, nervousness, chakra moulding, or way of speech." "And so it begins" the shinigami said knowing that Shenron was about to make his first move. "What's he gonna do" Maju asked curiously. "Just watch" death responded. "Kairo....sent...you...HA. I thought he would've sent something stronger than him, a step up, maybe someone like...heh... No offense but honestly, this is a battle for deity, mongrels like yourself shouldn't be...(sudden change in tone)..talking to your superiors like that. And to have the decency to say, you don't have any intentions on killing me. So this is what ima do..squirt, because you don't have a bounty on your head, Ima let you walk out of here with your head on but if you ever disrespect me like that....well lets just say hell would be a better place to be." he patronized, displaying his killing intent by emitting an image of the shinigami behind him. "So what's it gonna be....boy" he said still holsting his blade. "You know, it really ticks me off when people go introduce themselves in a relativity mannerable approach. I didn't instantly say, "Hey get off your as and come with me." nor did I attack you the instant I knew you were my target." "Kaz......" Hiryū muttered, knowing that Kazaragi was getting a bit frustrated. "Mongrels, please, seems like you are underestimating me. You have absolutely no idea who you're getting all high and mighty with. This is a battle for deity Ha, there are people way stronger than you that don't claim to be deities and here you are spouting crap like you are one." Kazaragi's chakra began to fluctuate, rising as his frustration rose. "I'm not walking out of here, you'll have to make me leave you fake deity." Kazaragi said changing his tone of voice. it really ticks me off "Anger Management, or did I hit a weakspot. -''Ha, there are people way stronger than you that don't claim to be deities'' "Problem with opponents being confident, maybe, deities themselves, or superior figures." - "I'm not walking out of here, you'll-'' "STOP TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO THIS DUDE IS AND FINISH HIM ALREADY." yelled the God of Death inside the mind of the Uzumaki. "Right" Suddenly a barrier-like dome of Summoning: Divine_Rain appeared surrounding Kazaragi, from above, below, east, west....it seemed like there was no area that was not covered. But that was not all, suddenly dozens of chains emerged from the ground at great speeds, with a go to envelop the battlefield. The Red-Haired shinobi had only two words before the chaos began. "Wrong Answer". At different speeds, and angles the thousands of blades headed straight for Kaz. "Hmm, thats a lot of weapons wouldn't you say Hiryū." "Yeah, now hurry up and take them all out, be aware of his chains too." With that, the ground started rumbling as thousands of snow balls rose from the snow in the ground at great speeds, knocking every single weapon of track. With a snap of his fingers, Kazaragi also froze the already chilled water molecules around the chakra chains, freezing them in place and stopping them. With a wave of his hands, more snow from the ground rose up to form a giant wave of while that blocked the view of Kazaragi from Shenron as the snow barreled towards Shenron with ferocity. However, when within mere feet of Shenron, with a thrust of his hands balls of snow from the wave of snow rocketed at Shenron. Each ball was hard enough to pierce straight through wood, one wouldn't do much damage to Shenron but hundreds or thousands of them could do some serious damage. Using the snowballs he uprooted from the ground earlier to knock the weapons out of the air, Kazaragi made them spin around him in a dome as a form of protection. "Predictable, very predictable. Is he warming up or is this how serious he gets. Either way, he hasn't shown me anything to impressive yet." Shenron thought as his blades were countered and his chains frozen. Shenron was almost amazed by how easy it was to read and guess what his opponent's next move was. Shinobi who have focused their skill set on one ability are quite predictable. Ice snow freezing, three things Shenron expected on this first counter. Shockingly all three took place, luckily Shenron it the type of man to get ahead of the curve and think three steps ahead. First off were the chains. If one has ever met these chains it either met two things, they were either trying to lock you up or place you in a barrier, and because the chains were not heading for Kaz, the only other option was the barrier. Having to deal with the blades around him, Shenron knew he would have to deal with the chains by using his environment. If he can't destroy them, then he has to stop them, the obvious move was to freeze them. Already thinking like his opponent, Shenron was prepared. Shenron's chakra manipulation and control is outstanding, his chains are not only able to give off heat through his fire nature but also absorb chakra. With these two things in play, the ice wouldn't even stop the chains for a moment, closing the barrier on the two of them.The next phase was how the blades we're countered, though he was not expecting them to be countered the way they were, Shenron expected his opponent to use his own tools against him. Believing he dealt with both of Shenny's attacks, the white-haired shinobi took the offensive, but like the past two situations, Shenron was prepared. A barrier seal was already placed him to prevent all ninjutsu based attacks and with his ability to convert natural energy into chakra, it is getting more durable by the second. "Seems like its 1-0 me, don't you think....shorty." he said as the swords still span around Kaz. "If you have the interest in killing me, then you don't have the ability to end my boredom, therefore I must end you here." he said as suddenly the blades were directed straight towards their initial target and closer range. Noticing that his snowballs weren't hitting Shenron from behind the wave of snow through his sensing, Kazaragi stopped the balls from attacking him. He could also tell that the barrier was actually absorbing the chakra from the snowballs and getting stronger from the amount of chakra the barrier had increasing as each snowball hit it. ''"I see, so Ninjutsu doesn't work on it ehh?" As the blades were attempting to hit Kazaragi, he made the snowballs circling around himself block the blades yet again. He specifically focused them in front of him so he could create a path. "Alright, I'll play your little game, 1-0." Kazaragi said as he dashed through the path created with breakneck speeds, right when he got to the wave of snow, he opened a hole through it giving him a direct path to Shenron. Right as he passed the wave of snow, he boosted himself with such speeds that he was at the barrier of Shenron's in a mere moment with his fist cocked back. Punching the barrier with a immense amount of strength that even trumped Chakra Enhanced Strength, strength that was sure to break the barrier. "Lalala-lala-la....lalala-la" the Maiden spirit repeated trying to distract the Red-Hair Shinobi. But to no success the Z-rank Shinobi continued to strategize, "Conservative, does not like to r-reveal his skillset until required. *looks around* yes, in a couple of minutes it should be gone." he thought getting the interesting piece information by just seeing his opponent repeat the same move. '' I'll play your little game'' "These five words would mean that once again Kaz would be taking the offensive. Using his mother's sensing skills to follow his opponent's movements, Shenron unsheathed his blade preparing for battle. Noticing that Kaz was shifting from long distance to short distance, Shenron broke down Kaz's abilities once more. "Switching from one fighting style to another, he must've a-acquired knowledge of my barrier through ....sensing most likely. Sensing.....his skillset compliments his personality quite well. But nothing has changed, he's still predictable." he thought. Activating a unique seal the moment he unsheathed his sword, everything seemed to have move in slow motion for Shenron, including his opponent. Sensing the increased Chakra in his fist, Shenron was certain that his opponent was aiming for the barrier. The Red-Haired Shinobi was not one to rely on defense to win his battles. Shenron's ability to control his chakra he does not even need to make contact with the molded chakra to create it. Using his blade to connect him and the time of the blade, Shenron generated a powerful ball of chakra As Kaz was only feet away from the barrier, another portal with a blade would emerge behind him. As he drew near, the blade would follow at speeds similar to him and right as he would come into contact with the barrier, Shenron blade would switch places with the blade trailing behind his opponent. The barrier would shatter completely, even with it absorbing the natural energy and converting it into it would still crumble into tiny pieces. But Shenron expected this, no hoped for this, yes the punch would destroy teh barrier but it would also decrease speed immensely. As he leaned back prepared to teleport if necessary, Shenron was not concerned because his blade with the ball of chakra place on it had not de-accelerated and was only centimeters away Kazaragi could sense when the portal opened and the blade came through. He then had an idea, using Icecification Technique, Kazaragi would open a whole in his body as soon as the blade was there that would allow the blade to pass through and strike Shenron. As the barrier shattered, Kazaragi would plummet the temperatures below freezing around Shenron, it was so cold that frost bite would set in a matter of seconds. However as this happened, the spiraling ring and blade behind Kazaragi were switched and the spiraling ring would hit Kazaragi's hole. As this happened, with quick thinking Kazaragi opened a larger hole in the front of his body so that the impact would go in and out without any damage luckily. After the impact passed through, Kazaragi retreated back a little and sighed. "1-1 maybe?" Smirking a bit, Kazaragi would snap and cause the wave of snow to take the form of 2 snow golems, both as tall as a tree. "Fast reflexes, he's better than I thought. And that technique....hehe Kairo's definitely done his research." Shenron thought stopping the blade using his the same way he accelerated it, then switching it back to his hand and tossing the ordinary blade behind him. Noticing the smirk on his opponent's face as he created the golems, Shenron saw an opening and took it. Having the barrier act as a giant Flying Thunder God seal due to the chains being marked, Shenron is able to teleport anywhere inside the barrier instantaneously. Using this to his advantage, he focused his blade and the ball with unique form of chakra and attacked his opponents with incomprehensible speeds. But unlike usually where he pierces his opponent in one shot, he would swing his blade horizontally to not only try to hit his opponent but the golems as well, only leaving an explosion the size of a Natural Energy enhanced Rasenshuriken. Frostbite would set into Shenron's body, up until he teleported. Shenron's instantaneous movements were that, instant and unfortunately Kazaragi couldn't keep up with the movement. However, once he stopped and attacked he then had a chance to at least counter it. As the slash went through the first snow golem, Kazaragi could then react to the attack, using the moisture in the air he created a thigh wall of ice as hard as steel to block the slash. Kazaragi then caused the snow from under Shenron to push up towards him in the form of hard spikes that could pierce through rock. Knowing that Shenron would possibly teleport, he plummeted the temperatures 30 feet all around to temperatures of -150 degrees celcius. "Kazaragi, you're planning to use it soon aren't you?" Hiryū said. "Maybe, I'll see how things play out."' Shenron was the type of shinobi who adapts to his situations, let his opponent use their abilities and react to them until there is nothing to react to. This was Shenron's usual strategy and he is implementing it at this moment. Noticing that his opponent was making the temperatures colder and colder, he realized his body was not safe. So he decided to take a heighten transformation used by the Hozuki Clan known as the Hydrification Technique. This technique allows Shenron to transform his body into water, but because of harsh weather it would turn him into very durable ice just as he hoped. No loner facing the harsh effects of the weather, Shenron would rapidly appear and disappear as if clones were surrounding his opponent. ---- '''Flashback' "Kairo....sent...you...HA. I thought he would've sent something stronger than him, a step up, maybe someone like...heh... No offense but honestly, this is a battle for deity, '''mongrels' like yourself shouldn't be...(sudden change in tone)..talking to your superiors like that. And to have the decency to say, you don't have any intentions on killing me. So this is what ima do..squirt, because you don't have a bounty on your head, Ima let you walk out of here with your head on but if you ever disrespect me like that....well lets just say hell would be a better place to be." he patronized, displaying his killing intent by emitting an image of the shinigami behind him. "So what's it gonna be....boy"'' Flashback Ends ---- Those two words, those two words that meant little to his opponent at that moment would almost guarantee Shenron's victory. Those two words would place two seals on his opponent. The word "mongrel" would place Kaz in a genjutsu generated by fūinjutsu. The word "boy" would place a seal that would remove his Tailed Beast inside of him and never allowing it to be sealed once again, if activated. Knowing that the beast inside was the only thing that could respond, Shenron spoke to it. "The moment he said he wasn't a killer, I wasn't gonna fight him, nor do I have any intentions of killing him. And I know this is not a clone because clones do not have souls inside, so there is no point in faking it. So I shall leave you with this, those two seal on his body will disappear within twelve hours, you come back after me I will take both of your souls. Its that simple." he explained as began to walk away. Category:Finished Roleplay